Porcelain Doll
by XoxInTheDepthsOfMyHeartxoX
Summary: Fiona's only memory of the crash was hazy: A dark figure with lavender orbs stared into her own glazed-over jade eyes, pulling her out of the burning vehicle, dragging her away while grimacing manically, but in a forced way. Like she was being controlled.


**Porcelain Doll**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor game.**

**Warning: This contains graphic girlxgirl; don't read if you don't want to. **

**Enjoy~**

**

* * *

  
**

"W-where am I?" the blonde girl stuttered as she held on to the cold rusted bars of her cage. The place reeked of rotting flesh and there was blood everywhere, along with large pieces meat hanging from the ceiling.

Her eyes grew wide, "I-is that a human?!" she yelped, shaking with fear.

Fiona noticed the large hatchet on the counter. Was she going to end up hanging on the walls of this dreaded place? No, she couldn't let that happen, she reached her hand on the bottom of the small cage, trying to find the lock.

_Aha, what's this?_

She began to move her hand on it, pulling it up, down, and to the side. She successfully opened it, finally being freed. She made sure the silk sheet she was left with was covering her well, and then ran out, quickly and cautiously. The heiress was still shaking as she looked around the place, trees everywhere were dead, and the sky didn't look black, it looked gray and unnatural. Fiona stumbled over something, she bent down and picked it up, it was a dog's collar; it read _Hewie_. She felt the need to hold onto it. The girl then noticed the large mansion beside her; Fiona tried to find a way inside, continuing to walk she found some stairs, running up all of them, coming to a room which a twin sized bed, beside that was a brown wardrobe and on the other side was a fireplace. She walked further, noticing the woman at the window.

"Miss…I have gathered you some clothes." She spoke, pointing at them, then walking away, smiling in a demented way. Fiona nodded her head, picking the tan brown shirt up, it had a sapphire stone by the collar and the sleeves puffed out at the end, there was brown lace at the bottom. She slipped the one piece of clothing on after another. She looked around while doing so, staring at an odd picture, it freaked her out just a bit, she got chills. Feeling like she was being watched.

_The perfect size… _

But why did it fit her so perfectly? Did these people know who Fiona was? Had they been stalking her? Nothing made sense anymore, Fiona's head spun and she soon fainted.

When she awoke she was in a bed, covered up with seemed to be made of the finest silks. _Hmm?_ She sat up, opening her eyes; she spotted a large creature that did not look at all human. He was bald, his outfit was disheveled and dirty and his teeth were yellowish-brown.

"W-what are you?!" Fiona cried as she jumped out of bed.

Her boots were set aside. The creature did not speak; instead, he answered her with a loud roar and leaned in, as if he were going to take a bite out of her. She screamed, kicking him.

"N-no!" she yelled, running out of the door, quickly closing it to try and slow him down, she came to a large room with a dining table in it.

"I've got to hide!" she said to herself quietly as she began crawling under the table for dear life. She curled her knees to her chest, beginning to tear up. She saw his legs, trying not to gasp; he stood there in front of her, unaware that she was there. Or was he? She moved further back; he finally gave up and went out of the room. She took a deep breath, getting out from under the table. Fiona went back to the room to get her boots so she can run faster and explore the outside of the mansion to see if there is anywhere that she can get out. There the girl was again, she was right in the kitchen area stirring something, but what? Fiona wondered.

"Miss, food will be served momentarily, please come back later." Her voice was very monotone. Like she didn't have a personality at all. Something about her scared Fiona, "Yes, ma'am." she ran down the stairs to the outside, she could hear whimpering. "Hello?" she called, looking in every direction.

The whimpering got louder as she walked; she soon saw a helpless white dog.

"Oh goodness!" she ran to it and tried helping him up, "you're going to be alright now, fella." Fiona said as she helped him up, "Try to stay out of trouble, now, alright boy?" he ran along, staring back at her. She smiled, waving. She then turned around, she went up the stairs again, but instead of going up the second set she went down a hallway that led to a large pile of dirt. "Perhaps I could try and climb?" Fiona rolled her sleeves up and grabbed a hold of a large rock that looked as if it were packed in there tight. "There's something up there…" Fiona's foot slipped and she ended up rolling down, hitting the ground.

"Ehh, ouch." She whined, rubbing her shoulder.

_I guess I'm just too big for something like this, perhaps if I had something smaller?_ She thought of the dog, and then shook her head.

"Oh well."

Fiona walked back into her castle suite, finding the gigantic creature sitting on her bed, waving his legs back and fourth and humming. She screamed, falling back on her bottom. He laughed, getting up and crawling after her, "Please don't hurt me!" she squealed, then out of no where, the snow white pooch leaped from the door and grabbed a hold of his hand with his sharp teeth. He yelled, trying to get the dog off of his arm. Fiona's time to run was now; she got up and ran out the door, closing it quickly getting to a safe hiding spot. She came to a closet by the staircase, hiding in it, bending down. She could hear the thumps of him walking, they faded, and she stood up, wiping her forehead off.

_Phew…_

She got out of the closet, just to find Hewie sitting there out of breath.

"Y-you saved me boy…" she smiled and pet him behind his ear. "Thank you." She gave him a snack; he licked her cheek, wagging his tail rapidly.

"We'll escape together, right, Hewie?" the young woman put the collar around his neck and stood back up. The dog followed Fiona everywhere she went. It made her feel happy and less alone. The pure white German shepherd barked at her happily. The girl looked around the castle, there was a large flight of stairs.

(To Be Continued...)

* * *

I hope this wasn't too offensive to some viewers and most enjoyed it. I'm still working on it. D; I'm just such a procrastinator.

More to come! Keep reading! R&R


End file.
